Birthday with problems
by Blue-Stardust
Summary: It's Yohs birthday. Anna and Yoh are invited to come to Izumo. At night Anna overhears a conversation between Kino and Yohmei. What did they say and: Can Yoh comfort her? ANNAxYOH Please R&R Complete
1. Default Chapter

That's the first fanfic I ever wrote, so please don't be angry with me if it isn't that good. It's also the first english one I've written yet. So I'm sure there are much grammar mistakes in it, but I hope you understand what I wanted to say!!!

I love Shaman King, exspacialy the pairing AnnaxYoh. I've read every FF on with this pairing, so I wanted to write one by myself. Perhaps there is someone outside who also likes AnnaxYoh and has read every FF. So here is a new one. I hope you like it. Please review!!!!! Tell me if it was good, Okay or terrible and what I could change!!!

I'm sure this FF is OOC, because I've just read the mangas til Volume 7. In my country we've got neither the anime nor anything else. But I would be very happy if someone could tell me what happened after Yoh and Co. fight against Rens father!! Exspacialy everything with Yoh and Anna!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!!!!

Jojo Kyoyama

Birthday with problems

Anna knew it would be raining today at the moment she looked out the window of the train she was sitting in. The whole sky was covered with dark, black clouds. And Yoh an her were on the way to Izumo, to visit Yohs grandparents. Tomorrow was Yohs birthday and they had invited them to come. Both didn't really want to, but who refuses if your grandparents want to see you? Espacially if they are your grandparents in law. So both took the first train on the next day and started their trip. But Anna had a strange feeling in her stomach that she won't enjoy the visit in Izumo. Or perhaps just a bit.

"Anna" Yoh interrupt Anna from her thoughts.

"Na...nani?" Anna answerded irritated.

"Everything OK? You look a bit... worried", Yoh said.

"Sure everything is OK." Anna looked at him with her usuall pokerface. "Why not?"

Yoh didn't replay, just smiled a bit. Her pokerface was intact again. "I just wanted to know.

--------------------

A few hours later (I'm sorry but I don't know how far Izumo is away from Tokyo.V Can anybody tell me???) Yoh and Anna were at Yohmeis an Kinos house and said hello to everyone. Tamao already made supper, so they sat down in the living room. There they ate the supper Tamao cooked and talked about everything that had happened in the past few month.

At about 9 o'clock Anna decided it'd be time to go to bed. Espacially Yoh, because he had to train tomorrow (even at his birthday !"p).

Anna went to her room, changed her clothes and lied down on her futon. But she couldn't sleep. After she counted the 5001 sheep she decided to go down and get some milk.

To get to the kittchen she had to pass the living room. But just as she wanted to go by, she heard two voices. Kino and Yohmei talked quietly inside. The blonde-haired girl wasn't interrested and just wanted to go to the kittchen, as she heard her name. Anna wondered who had said it, but then she realised it was Yohmei. They were talking about HER.

Anna didn't want to overhear their conversation, but she couldn't move and listened to what they said:

"It' really good that we met Anna, isn't it?", Kino started.

"Oh yes!", Yohmei added, "so she can train Yoh and we don't have to look after him. She has much controll about him."

"You are right! That's because she is so harsh. Even Yoh can't make her smile. And that means something." Anna was sure she heard a small laughter of Kino.

"And so", Yohmei said, "Yoh learns that his training isn't something to enjoy and isn't funny, but very serious. And as soon as she is Shaman King he can choose if he wants to mary her or not."

"I wonder", Kino said, still laughing, "if she even can smile"!!

After Kinos sentence both, Yohmei and Kino, started laughing. A few seconds later Yohs grandfather said something else, but Anna didn't want to listen any longer. She took a few steps back, with tears filling in her eyes. Then she ran back to her room- as quietly as she could.The Itako ran inside, closed the door and fell onto her futon. There she cried, not paying to the raindrops which dropped against her window more and more. She was right. With everything: The rain and the bad feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which brought Annas attention back. She sat up ,the tears still in her now red eyes. Some rested onn her cheeck. Did she imagine the knock at the door or did anyone hear her?

No, she didn't imagine it. There it was again. But Anna won't let Kino or Yohmei see how hurt she was because of what they said.

"I just pretend to..."

"Anna...?" a voice asked.

Anna froze in her moove. Outside was neither Kino nor Yohmei. It was...

"....Are you Okay?"

...Yoh.

"Damn it. Why the hell is he up so late" Anna thought with a small feeling of panic. She could trick Kino, but she couldn't trick Yoh. So she decided to answer:

"Sure I'm OK. Why not?" She wanted to say anything else, but noticed that her voice was a lot higher than normal because she had cried. And Yoh noticed it too. So he opened the door and entered the room.

The pale moonlight shone into the room, so he could see Anna sitting on her futon. She shivered slightly and Yoh was sure it wasn't because it was cold.

"What are you doing here?" Anna looked angrily at Yoh. "I didn't told you that you are allow to come in. LEAVE!"

"No, not until you told me what happened." Yoh took a step towards Anna. Then another one. He wanted to know if he really had heard her cry or if he had imagined it. But Anna turned her face away before he could clearly see her eyes. Now he was sure something wasn't okay. He knelt down beside her.

"Yoh", she started again, "I don't know what are you doing here, but I want you to go- now! Or I..." she stoped as Yoh took her chin and started to pull her face in his direction. Anna didn't refuse. Now Yoh could see her red eyes and a single tear on her cheek. He smiled. She looked even cute when she was crying. But Anna misunderstood his smile:

"What? Are you happy now?! Yes, even I can cry. After you've found out can you go now?! NOW!!" Anna nearly screamed the last words. And now she even felt the tears again, forming I her eyes.

But Yoh didn't move. Anna tried to look away, but Yoh still held her chin with his hand.

Then he carefully brushed one of Annas tears away.

"I would never be happy when you are crying", he whispered. "And now tell me what's the matter." Anna let out a little snob, looked at Yoh and decided to tell him everything:

"I just overheard a conversation between your grandfather and grandmother. They said I'm just here to train you and that Yohmei has nothing to do. They... they also said I'm harsh and that nothing makes me smile. And they want to break our engagement right after you become the Shaman King."

Yoh looked puzzled at Anna. He believed what she had told him but was shocked what his granparents had said. He looked at Anna and saw she was crying again.

"Schhh..." Yoh said to calm her down. He couldn't stand seeing Anna crying. He put an arm around her and took her into a small embrance.

"It doesn't matter what they are thinking! You are the best 'trainer' I ever had. I don't want another one. And I know you can smile. I've seen you smile (has he???). They don't know anything about you. So they can't tell the truth. And even if they want to breake our engagement, the last decision weather we want to mary or not we have to make, haven't we?"

"Ye...yes"

"So, you don't have to worry. Everything will work out, and I'll ever be at your side. Promise".

"Yes" Anna brushed all her tears away. "You're right. But I thought you would be happpy if I'm not here anymore..."

"Happy? Without you? How could I??" Yoh smiled again. Even Anna smiled a bit.

"Yoh..." she started shyly, "would you mind to stay here this night? I just don't want to be alone and..."

"Sure" Yoh smiled at her.

"Really?" Anna was surprised, but then laid down again on her futon and made some space for Yoh. He laid down beside her. Anna cuddled a bit into Yoh and he put an arm around her. Then both fall asleep.

--------------------

As Yoh woke up the next morning he felt something warm beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Anna, cuddled into him. He smiled. She looked so cute when she was asleep.

"Better then every birthday present I could get" he thought and brushed one of Annas away. "Aishiteru", he whisperd, not knowing that Anna was awake and heard what he had said. But she didn't move.

"I love you too", she thought and smiled, because she can smile.

Did you like it or did you hate it???? Please review!!!


	2. The morning after

First of all: Thanks a lot for all the nice reviews!! Original I wanted to write a one-shot. But nearly everyone asked me to write another chapter, so I wrote one. I hope you like it. I tried to avoid spelling mistakes, but I'm not sure if I found every mistake. So, if you find a spelling or grammar mistake: Don't be angry!! I tried everything to avoid them, but...TT

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King (but I'd like to...TT)

Hope you enjoy reading! Please tell me of you liked it, hate it or want to marry me (just a jokeV). CU!!!!! Sk rulz

Chibi Atariel Tsukai: Thanks you want to check my story! I'd like to send it to you, but your E-mail address ended after ''. Is it my fault?? I'm sometimes a bit stupid! U But could you tell me what's after the '' symbol?? Thanks for the nice review!!!!! I' try to avoid it the next time!!

2. chapterThe morning after

Although Anna was awake, she didn't move. She wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as she could. She felt warm, save and loved. This were some of the things the Itako ever wanted to feel. Not alone, not cold, not unloved.

But she knew they couldn't stay like this forever. It was Yoh's birthday today, an sooner or later his grandparents would search him. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of Yoh.

Anna looked at him confused:

"What? What's so funny?"

"Ohayo", he said, ignoring her question. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Now, would you be so polite to give me some privacy to change my clothes?" The brown haired boy was sure he saw a small blush on Anna's checks.

"Sure!" Yoh grinned at her, stood up and left the room. Outside he leaned against the door and smiled again. 'His' Anna was back.

The smile left his face as he remembered what his grandparents said about Anna. He ever thought they liked her. Yoh didn't want to see them now, but he had no choice. It was his birthday and they want to see him, perhaps to give him a present. That was the reason why he is here now.

"But", he thought, "the best present I've ever got (or get????) was the last night and this morning..."

----------------------

After he changed his clothes he decided to have a look how Anna is now. He knocked and opened her door.

"Hey Anna, how are you?"

"Fine", was the short answer. Yoh could tell she didn't want to see his grandparents either. "Wanna stay here?" Yoh asked. "I just go downstairs, say good morning and tell them we've to take the first train back to Tokyo, OK?"

Anna was relieved. Seeing 'them' was the last thing she wanted now.

"Okay", she said. "But hurry, the next train leaves in an hour. Don't forget to get your bag ready. I'll talk to Tamao and tell her we'll have to leave soon. I already packed my bag."

"Hai!" And Yoh left her room. "I was right", he thought. "She doesn't wan to see them. Perhaps we can celebrate my b-day at home- just the two of us. Everyone else is gone: Ren, Jun, Horohoro and Pilica are at home, Manta and his parents are on holiday, Faust and Ryu train in the mountains and the ghosts have a barbecue party this weekend. Perfect."

He entered the living room. Yohmei and Kino were already there. They smiled as everything was Okay. For a moment Yoh wanted to tell them that Anna heard what they said an how angry he is about it, but then he remembered that Anna wouldn't be happy about it. Not at all. She doesn't share her problems which other persons. Perhaps, the young Shaman thought, just with me.

"Good morning Yoh" Yohmei greeted. "Did you have a good night?".

Yoh couldn't avoid a smile. "Yes, thanks!"

"So", Kino added, "are you ready to unpack your present?" The presents! Yoh nearly forgot them. He nodded and took a step towards them.

Here it is. I think you will like it!"

With this words Yohmei gave him an envelope. Yoh took it and looked at it from all directions. What could it be?

"Open it!" Kino said.

"OK", Yoh said and opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper. Just one, with something handwritten on it. Yoh took the page and started to read:

'Dear Yoh,

It's your 14 birthday (In the Manga he is 13, isn't he? Does anybody now Anna's b-day?) now, so we, your grandparents, decided to give you more 'space' in your life.

This is a 'coupon', a coupon to marry every girl you want to. She just have to be an Shaman. This coupon also release you from the engagement with Anna.

But please don't tell her now. Wait until you are the Shaman King, because she have to train you until then.

Happy B-day!

KinoYohmei'

Yoh couldn't believe what he just had read. He had never thought that he once could be that angry at someone. He glared at Yohmei and Kino, took the paper and tear it into two pieces.

"No!" he said with anger in his voice. "I won't. For me, Anna isn't a doll you can play with. I'll stay with her. So **you** should chance your attitude towards her. We'll leave now. Good bye!" Yoh turned around, opened the door and closet it behind him. He could hear a 'but' of his grandfather, but he didn't want to listen. He ran upstairs, towards Anna's room. But she already waited for him in front of her room.

"Hi. How was it? Did you get anything interesting?"

"No", he smiled. "Nothing interesting. Let's go, we've to catch our train!"

"But Yoh, did you already get your bag ready?"

"Me? I didn't even unpacked it!"

"Typical..." Anna muttered. "Like a child", she thought, "if you see him you wouldn't believe he is already 14."

"Come on, let's go!" To Anna's surprise, he took her hand and lead her through the big house to the front door (They already have their bags!).There he turned around to face Anna.

"Ehmmm..." He said an looked uncertain at her and her hand he was still holding. But he didn't had to say anything else. Anna understood. Sh eoften knew what Yoh wanted to say. It was like if there is an invisible band between them.

"You can leave your hand there, if you want to." She didn't look at him, but Yoh could tell she blushed a little. And Anna was sure he was smiling now. Like this they continued their way to the station.

Got it!! It's just a small one, because I haven't that much time at the moment. I've got holidays, but somehow everyone thinks I have time and wants me to do something for him or to visit him or go somewhere with him... And I have to do all my homework... Is anybody good at French??? I'm not very good at it... TT

I've got an idea for another chapter. So if you want another one, please REVIEW!!! If you've got an idea, please tell me!! Thanks! m( )m


	3. At home

Hi!!!

First of all, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!! I had to do so much for school. We wrote a math test, and I had to learn much because I didn't understood it TT Terrible. I had a good mark, but we had to write the test again!! Buäähh....

He hope you like it! Anyway, if you like it or not, please review!! That would be very nice. I love it to get E-mails! So if you wanna contact me or wanna talk with me about anything in the world or in the world of the gosths... Write me an E-mail!!!

Thanks!! Enjoy reading!!!

Birthday with problems- Chapter three: At home

----------

When they arrived at the station Yoh still hold Annas hand. And she hadn't refused yet. Just as they entered the entrance hall the train arrived.

"Damn it" thought Yoh. "Come on, we have to catch the train in time!" And he started to run. Anna started to run, too.

"Phuuu..." Anna said as she entered the train. "We got the..." She stoped suddenly.

"Ah, Anna. What's the matter?" Anna pointed into the compartment in front of her. The usually empty compartment was full of people. Most of them even didn't have a seat.

"What the..." Yoh mumbeled.

"That's not normal! Let's have a look in another carriage!" She wanted to turn around as she heard a loud noise. The doors were closed.

"Oh no" Anna thought. "This voyage will be very unconfortable!" She was so lost in thougts, that she didn't notice the train started. The train suddenly went faster, Anna lost her footing and fell- against Yoh.

-------------

The train started and went faster, but suddenly something fell against Yoh. He was to suprised to analyse the situation and protekted the objekt from falling by putting his arms around it.

A few secound later he looked down at the 'objekt' and noticed: It wasn't an objekt. It was Anna.

The same time Yoh looked down, Anna looked up, Yoh straight into the eyes. For a few seconds both didn't move. They just looked in each others eyes, forgetting everything around them.Their faces went closer and closer, until... a man tipped at Yohs shoulder.

"Sorry guys! Could you please make some space? I'd like to go to the door!

"Oh, yes" Anna blushed and took a few steps back."

"I'm sorry", Yoh said and blushed also.

The man mumbled something with 'youngsters today' and went to the door.

"Ano, perhaps, we should... search a seat...somewhere..." Yoh stuttered, slightly emberassed.

"Yes, that's a... good idea", Anna tried to controll herself again. But it didn't really work. Her pokerface didn't seem to fit her anymore.

They walked along the small gangway between the seats, trying not to bump into anyone. Nearly at the end of the compartment they found a seat. One. Just one. Yoh looked at Anna and Anna at Yoh.

"What are we going to do?" Yoh asked. It's not fair if one can sit down and the other one have to stand on his feet. But there isn't an other opportunity. "You can sit down if you want to", Yoh said. "You're the lady", he smiled, "you should sit down. I can wait til someone leavs his seat!"

"Yoh, til the first one stands up, it can take more then an hour. I've got a better idea: You sit down. And I sit down too, on your lap. I don't think I'm too heavy, and so both of us can sit down. Or don't you like my idea?" She glanced at him.

"No, no... the idea is... perect!" Yoh grinned at her. "Sometimes", he thought, "she is really nice and...lovely." He sat down. Just as he sat Anna turned around and sat lateral down on Yohs lap. Annas was right. She wasn't heavy. Yoh leaned back and enjoyed the trip. A few seconds later he was asleep.

"Yoh?" Anna asked. As she didn't get an answer, she looked at her fiancee. "Oh no" she thought, "we haven't even been here five minuits and he is asleep."

But Anna also was tired and decided to take a short break. Not long... She yawned, closed her eyes and leant against his chest. A few minuits later she was asleep too.

----------------------

The firtst thing Yoh noticed was something warm against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. There he saw Anna, leaning against his chest and asleep. He brushed her hair away from her face and watched her sleeping face. She semed so peaceful.

Then he looked around. The compartment was completely empty now. He wondered how late it is. He turned around to see the small clock over the door.

"Oh! Two o'clock already", he thought. "That means... we have to leave the train at the next stop in... 2 minuits!?!"

"Anna? Anna!" Anna moaned as she heard her name.

"What?" she mumbled sleeply.

"You have to wake up. We have to leave the train in a few seconds! It's already two o'clock!"

"What?!" Anna was completely awake now and sat up. "Did I... did I fall asleep?" she asked confused.

"Yap, and now come on, the train already slowed down. Yoh was true. Now Anna could see the first houses. She stood up, got her bag and went to the door with out saying anything. Yoh also stood up, graped his gab and followed her.

----------------------

Back home

"Pfuuu... at home again. About time" Anna said as she stepped inside the huge house.

"You're right as ever!" Yoh said and smiled, as he followed her. "What do we do now?" Yoh asked, looking at Anna.

"It's still your birthday" Anna answered. "Let's spend it together. You can cook something and then we can eat."

"Hai!!" Yoh said and went into the kittchen. Anna went into her room.

------------

"Anna, dinner is ready!!" Yoh shouted 15 minuits later.

"Okay" Anna answered. Yoh heard the door open and close again, then soft footsteps on the floor. "I hope it's edible" she said and went past him to the table. There she sat down on a chair. Yoh sat down on the other side.

They ate in silence. Anna starred down on her plate, but noticed that Yoh looked at her the whole time. But all the time she looked up Yoh looked away.

"Hey Anna" Yoh suddenly said. "What do you do this evening?" Anna looked surprised into Yoh's smiling face.

"I don't know..." Anna answered puzzeld. "Perhaps... watching TV."

"Would you mind me watching with you?" Yoh asked smiling.

"Ano...if you want to..." Anna answered uncertain.

"Sure" Yoh smiled at her. Anna looked down. She didn't want Yoh to see her small blush.

"Damn it" Anna thought. "Where did my perfekt pocerface went to??? We can't I controll my feelings anymore?

-----------

"Ehm... Yoh" Anna suddenly said while they were watching TV. "You know, it's still your birthday. And..." she stopped, "I've got a birthday present for you..." With this words she took out a small box and gave it to Yoh. As Yoh took it she looked down at her feet.

"Strange..." Yoh thought. Usually she isn't that... shy?! But she is nevertheles cute! Yoh smiled and started to unpack his present.

Inside was a small photo album. As Yoh opened it he noticed it was full of pictures with him and Anna. Some were new, for example the one from the last new years party. But some were also old, taken in the time as they they were 10, as they met the first time.

Yoh looked through the album, his smile went bigger and bigger. He wondered where Anna get these photos.

"Do you..like it?" Anna asked after a few minuits.

"If I like it?" Yoh answered, "I love it!!" This sentence wrote one of the persons who rewied Thanks a lot!!

"And," he said and went closer to her face, "I love you!" He lained over and kissed her on the check. After that he moved back, but not much. He was just a few centimeters away from Anna's face, to see her reaction.

Anna blushed furiosly, she could feel her face getting hoter and hoter. But that wasn't interesting now. She lained forwards and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you too" she said as she broke the kiss again. "And I ever will" That's from th e Peter Pan movie

Like it, hate it, wanna kill me, wanna marry me Tell me! Review!! Thanks!

Bye!!


End file.
